Battery operated hand held power tools, such as grass trimmers and clearing saws are well known in the art.
In order to satisfy demanding consumers and professional users, battery operated tools having powerful motors and high capacity batteries are requested. In such high capacity tools a lot of heat may be generated in a control unit of the tool, e.g. due to the high current levels used during operation of such power tools. This heat generation might lead to reduced performance, control unit failures and/or a reduced life time of the control unit.
Accordingly, there is a need for an arrangement reducing the negative impact that the use of high capacity batteries and powerful motors has on the control unit.